Home
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: - Está na hora de voltarmos para casa.


**Home**

Amada Helstone lhe fora sim um lar doce e prazeroso na infância, mas o deixara de ser havia muito tempo. Por mais que Margaret não pudesse precisar exatamente quando, sabia exatamente o porquê e quando chegara àquela conclusão: após a viagem que para lá fizera com Mr. Bell. Continuava realmente a ser o local que ela recordava ser o de maior beleza – mesmo após conhecer os encantos de Cadiz – estando essa beleza relacionada à lembrança dos pais. Entretanto, como ela mesma concluiu em sua última viagem, não queria voltar a visitá-la. Entendera o progresso que lá ocorrera, aceitava as mudanças com a calma que sua personalidade lhe permitia, mas sabia que uma volta seria macular aquela doce lembrança da vida da infância, o que ela jamais queria perder.

Para a pequena que, aos nove anos, chegara chorando, Harley Street também passara a ser acolhedora, como seria para qualquer jovenzinha contar com a companhia de uma prima de idade parecida e para uma mocinha que pouco sabia da vida. Edith havia sido a melhor amiga que pudera, Mrs. Shaw a educara e tratara tão bem quanto pudera e Harley Street fora o melhor lar que pôde ter durante a leve juventude. Suas naturezas, entretanto, eram tão diversas da natureza da própria Margaret que, por mais que seu afeto pelas duas e pelo lugar fosse forte e verdadeiro jamais ela poderia voltar a pensar que lá era seu lar.

Cadiz fora uma deliciosa temporária experiência, com seu clima quente, seu sotaque, sua animação. Ela realmente sentira-se feliz lá, não só por estar em lua de mel, mas por poder apresentar ao marido o irmão, além de conhecer finalmente a cunhada. Os rostos ali sempre ganhavam um corado especial pelo sol, por mais que se protegessem dele, e as noites quentes costumavam ser tão animadas quanto as manhãs. Cadiz era linda, ensolarada e divertida, mas nunca fora um lar. Não para Margaret, por mais que ela se alegrasse por ali o irmão ter encontrado sua felicidade. Uma noite de conversa entre os dois, com aquele carinho cúmplice de duas personalidades amorosas, fora o suficiente para acabar com qualquer pesar que ela pudesse ter pelo fato de Frederick não mais poder voltar ao país onde nascera. Afinal, era aquele pesar egoísta se ele achara ali o melhor de todos os lares. Apesar da felicidade e da completude que sentira em Cadiz, foi ela quem aconchegara-se melhor contra o marido uma noite antes que os dois dormissem, levantando os olhos para que pudesse encará-lo, fazendo uma afirmação pela qual ele se dera conta de que a ansiara tão logo ela a fez.

- Está na hora de voltarmos para casa.

Casa. Lar. Não havia dúvidas de que, apesar de toda a dor e pesar que lá sentira, de suas ruas barulhentas e agitadas, onde ninguém andava pelo mero prazer de apreciar a paisagem – apesar de que seria estranho alguém apreciar àquela paisagem cinzenta e enfumaçada – apesar de o ar não ser exatamente limpo e de não possuir os prazeres necessários para alguém _refinado_, era Milton seu lar. Fora naquela confusão de ruas, fábricas e galpões que ela encontrara a si mesma, crescera, florescera como mulher e aprendera a encarar as dificuldades com real força. Em Milton e por Milton ela aprendera a não fazer julgamentos antecipados, já que chegara a pensar que odiava a cidade a que agora chama de lar, assim como julgara desagradável aquele quem seria seu maior amor. As fábricas – cujo ríspido barulho dava o sustento para homens e mulheres de maneiras rudes, mas de almas boas e corações transparentes – pareciam organismos vivos, e ela aprendera a apreciar o contato com patrões e empregados, sabendo que todos eram feitos do mesmo material duro e resistente de que consistem todos os habitantes de Milton. Material esse com o qual ela orgulhosamente se forjara. Milton onde ela achara o único homem com quem poderia ser feliz ao viver lado a lado, e que tão orgulhosamente agora se despedia durante as manhãs para que ele fosse para a fábrica que ela ajudara a manter de pé. De onde os dois falavam com brio durante suas poucas visitas a Londres.

Afinal, não havia nenhum outro lugar em todo o mundo que ela pudesse sentir-se realmente em casa, não depois de tudo o que aquela cidade tomara, mas acima de tudo dera a ela, de tudo que a fizera crescer. Onde, assim como o algodão, ela tecera seu destino ao de um homem a quem sinceramente amava no único lugar onde os dois poderiam ser verdadeiramente felizes.

.

.

.

**N.A.:** Eu nem posso acreditar que é a primeira fic de Norte e Sul em português, pelo menos aqui no FF. E eu preciso dizer o quanto isso me deixou arrasada. Essa é a primeira de três prováveis shorts que eu vou postar por aqui. Uma já está escrita, e a outra completamente delineada na cabeça, depois do surto que eu tive por finalmente ler o livro, três anos depois que conheci a serie e me encantei profundamente! Enfim, espero que ela sirva para matar – ou pelo menos ajudar a aplacar – a sede de alguém por fics em português, como eu venho sentindo desde que acabei de ler o livro e só tenho as em inglês para me consolar!


End file.
